Cody Patton
)]] Name: Cody Oliver Patton Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Football, sailing, socializing Appearance: Cody Patton stands at 6'2" and weighs 179 pounds (1.88 m, 81.2 kg). He has an athletic and muscular build with a pale skin tone, owing much of his height to his legs. Cody's eyes are a dull gray blue and his hair is dark brown, shaved in a simple and unremarkable buzz cut. His ears stick flat to the sides of his head, and his face is slim in shape, albeit with a strong jawline. Being a guy who's more interested in performance rather than appearance, Cody almost exclusively wears white sneakers, blue jeans and plain t-shirts or sleeveless shirts in casual wear. When working out, his outfit retains the sleeveless shirts but he exchanges the pants and white shoes for athletic shorts and black high-top sneakers. On the day of the abduction, Cody was wearing his white sneakers and blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a Russell Wilson Seattle Seahawks jersey. Biography: Cody was born to Alan and Miranda Patton in Seattle, the city where he's lived his entire life. His parents ran into marital issues shortly after his birth and the birth of his sister Eliza, and the two ended up having a divorce. Miranda got full custody of the two children, while Alan ended up moving to Alaska and becoming a crab fisherman. This left Miranda trying to juggle raising the two children, both under the age of four, with keeping her job as the assistant manager of a 24-hour convenience store. Because their mother worked full-time trying to keep food on the table with only meager assistance from Alan's child support, the two children spent much of their time with various baby-sitters until they were old enough to start school. In elementary school, Cody was already showing his aptitude for physical activity through gym class and recess. His coordination, coupled with his ability to launch a kickball over the schoolyard fence, earned him the favor of many of his classmates and made him one of the more popular kids in school. Cody developed his social skills quickly from constantly interacting with kids who liked him, at first, simply for his athletic ability. Thanks to peer pressure and his desire to remain popular, Cody learned that picking on kids who weren't 'cool' enough or on the stranger side helped him bolster and retain his popularity. Just about the only kid he wouldn't pick on was his sister Eliza; the two weren't particularly close, but she was still his sister. As Cody got older and advanced up the school system, he continued to develop his athletic skills by playing various sports. He tried his hand at baseball, basketball, and soccer, and turned out to be adequate at each of these. He dropped soccer to try out for a football league when he was in sixth grade, and it was discovered that he truly shined as a quarterback. Sports not only gave Cody a chance to let him feel important, respected and skilled at something (a purpose which football served especially well), but the time spent out of school practicing or playing meant that he got to spend less time sitting around at home. Both he and his sister were old enough to not need to be baby-sat anymore when they got home from school, but their mother didn't get home until later on at night and the two Patton siblings bickered constantly. There wasn't much fun to be had at home, so Cody liked to stay away as much as possible. Entering his freshman year at Aurora High, Cody tried out for the football team and made it... as a third string quarterback on the junior varsity team. Undeterred, he went to every practice and trained diligently, trying to increase both his muscle mass and his stamina in his workouts. While football was still his primary love, he still played basketball in the winter season (playing small forward) and baseball in the spring (right field) to keep himself from getting rusty. In the summer, he was left with working out at a local gym, then football practice starting in August. By the time his senior year had rolled around, Cody was still playing right field and small forward in baseball and basketball, respectively... but was now the first string quarterback for the varsity football team, cementing his status as a popular kid. While Cody's athleticism had been refined, his attitude had not. He had figured out by the time he got into high school that he didn't really need to pick on geekier kids to be popular; being a quarterback (and in his senior year, THE quarterback) for the football team and having decent social skills was enough to carry him in that regard. However, possibly thanks in part to having teased them for so long out of 'necessity', Cody had developed very little patience for the geeks, nerds, gamers and 'weaboos' who roamed the halls of Aurora High. While he would never go out of his way to find and antagonize students who fit the bill, he was more than happy to put any geek who got in his way back in their place through belittling and insulting them. It wasn't that he particularly had anything against smart kids in general; Cody maintains a B average, seldom getting anything lower than a C, simply because he drives himself to succeed and hates failing at anything he attempts. He just has very little patience for the socially awkward and those who enjoy things he can't quite understand. While his sister Eliza is in the same grade as him, Cody hardly interacts with her, focusing more on retaining his own connections or dating whatever girl he's decided to love for the month (his relationships seldom last longer than that). The two can pass each other in the hall with no words exchanged whatsoever, leaving many to think that Cody doesn't really care about her. However, as any guy who has tried to date Eliza can attest to, Cody quietly tries to keep an eye on whatever his sister is doing and will pull a prospective boyfriend aside to give him a talk. He isn't fiercely protective to the point of coming to her aid in arguments or even fights at school, not wanting to blemish his reputation and knowing that Eliza can generally handle herself. If she were to ever actually be in some sort of danger, though, Cody would jump in and protect her like the brother he's supposed to be. Cody's relationship with his mother is mediocre at best, as the two never really had time to connect when Cody was younger, nor did Miranda actually put too much effort into spending time with her son. With no aunts or uncles, and grandparents that lived all the way over in Wisconsin (Alan's parents lived even further away, in Pennsylvania), this left him with very little family to connect to. Cody kept in touch with his father through e-mail and phone calls throughout his childhood, and held a prolonged interest in taking a summer to work on a crab fishing boat up north with his dad, something he hadn't been able to do so thanks to football practice cutting into the later parts of the summer. Cody had never been sailing and thus had zero experience with boats, but Cody made plans to go and join his father on a crab fishing boat after graduation, taking a year off from school to see how he likes it. He remains unsure whether he'd like to stay with crab fishing, or go back to college and try his hand at a career in the NFL. Advantages: Cody is physically fit and a quintessential athlete, having trained both his physical strength and his stamina. He's been forced to practice and play football in bad weather conditions, allowing him some tolerance to cold temperatures, rain and other poor weather. He is popular with a large number of friends, many of which are also athletic and could serve as hardy allies. Disadvantages: Cody is very proud and confident in his own abilities. As such, it's likely that he could make incredibly unwise decisions, the least of which might lead to his death. He also has a fair share of potential enemies thanks to his bullying tendencies, just as many (if not more) as he has allies. Designated Number: Male student No. 005 --- Designated Weapon: Winchester Model 88 Conclusion: Those who push others down will eventually get what's coming to them. I doubt you meant to hurt anyone, B005, but nobody ever does, do they? So, now, you're still the big man with that gun, but for how long? How long, B005? Sooner or later, it'll all catch up to you, and you know what they say about pride and falls. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by MK Kilmarnock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: MK Kilmarnock Kills: '''Michael Eastmund, Alice Gilman, Eliza Patton '''Killed By: Eliza Patton Collected Weapons: Winchester Model 88 (designated weapon) Allies: 'Michael Eastmund, Rose Matheson, Cooper Komorowski '''Enemies: 'Edgar Tolstoff, Tyler Lucas, Carlos Lazaro, Alice Gilman '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cody, in chronological order. The Past: *The locker room. A place of blood, mud, sweat and hijinks. Pre-Game: *A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks *I Played Baseball With My Younger Brother *I Hate Free Study *Dust to Dust in the Wind, Et Cetera *Prom, Huh? V5: *Rebellion *Catus Carnival *Thin RED Line *Bullet Dance *Weak Executioner Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cody Patton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! For five threads, Cody feels like he managed to do a lot, through the timeskips and all. A lot of stuff can happen in a thread and not matter at the end. Cody got caught up in a lot of slow and sometimes downright ugly threads, but still managed to turn out alright, better then anybody else involved. Reading everything side-by-side, while Cody is not given the highest quality material to work with, he turns into whatever he needed it to be for that moment. My favorite of Ricky's in V5. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students